Apathetic
by takingabreakfornow
Summary: School's a week away and Rin's not looking forward to it.


"Wow." She mumbled.

"What?"

"School is pretty damn boring."

"Yeah. I guess." He glanced to where Rin was sitting. The two of them were both chilling near the lake. Rin dipped her feet into the ice-cold water of the lake. A waterfall roared, connected to it. He never came near it, so this was something kind of new.

"What if I sank?"

"Why would you sink?" Len frowned. "Your insane."

She just smiled and chuckled, leaning on his shoulder.

"Schools a week away. We're going to be sophomores. I already hate the freshman." Len inhaled her scent. Addicting oranges. That should be a scent name. Addicting orange. When were they ever this close with each other? It certainly wasn't a bad thing but...

He realized she was waiting for a reply then.

"Yeah?"

"I hate school." Rin looked over to him with a bitter smile. "I hate everyone. I can't trust anyone." He was suddenly aware of her hand on his cheek. "But you. You just have this...hah...aura. Makes me feel safe and all."

"School is ok." He decided to voice his own opinion as well. She wouldn't mind. She liked to hear other people's opinions. He admired that about her. She always tried to see everything from every point of view. "I have friends there. And...and I like my friends." Maybe he should pay her a compliment back. But he couldn't think of a good one.

She closed her eyes momentarily.

"I have fake friends. They don't really like me. And...it's a shame we never sat together." She could remember sitting there, with a group of people. She always felt the loneliest at lunch. "Would you save me if I fell in the water?"

She liked to ask questions she already knew the answer to.

"Yeah." Without hesitation, he blurted it out. The embarrassment he felt from that was far off. He wasn't even that much of a friend. Or maybe he was to her.

"Yet you don't sit with me at lunch."

He winced. She usually didn't say things like that.

"Oh. Sorry. You sit with all girls. So it'd be kind of weird..." He didn't know if she understood. He trailed off, giving her an empty shrug instead of going on.

"Yeah." Her feet slipped inside the freezing water. Her toes curled and she let them warm back up in the dry dirt. "Sorry."

Len wasn't exactly sure about what she was apologizing for. Probably for bringing it up. However he wasn't sensitive and she shouldn't think that he was.

"It's ok. It's nothing to be sorry about anyway."

"I guess."

There was a big white bow sitting on top of her head. It was very...it was as if she was wearing neon yellow. Len liked it. It was cute. She was the only girl in school who wore it... so she was easy to find.

"I think I need to go now. My mum said to be home by five. She doesn't like me staying out so much." Rin sighed, moving away from him. He missed the warmth of her head on his shoulder and was almost about to tell her to come back. But that was rather foolish and they weren't good enough friends for him to say that.

Wasn't it three when he left the house?

"It's five?"

"Time goes fast during the summer." Rin mumbled. "Damn. It's as if yesterday was the start of summer."

"Start of summer seems so so long ago." Len shrugged. "But when I look back...yeah. I guess you're right."

"See you later Len."

But she laid on the prickly grass and that was it. He was a bit relieved by that, wanting to talk to the girl a bit more. He liked to hear the sound of her voice. Know more about her.

"This place is shit. The bugs here are always attacking me." Rin out her arm up. It had bumps and red patches. Len glanced at himself and laughed. Barely a mark.

"The bugs must love you. I guess they're more attracted to cute girls." Did she want to be called cute? He should have gone with beautiful.

She looked down with a small smile, taking in the compliment. She wasn't exactly the most attractive girl in her group, so it was nice to be called 'pretty' or 'cute' once in a while. Not that it really mattered. It's kind of...pathetic, but she cared about what her 'friends' thought of her. It's something to work on.

"Thanks Len." He stared at the clear water before lying next to her. On the uncomfortable bed of grass.

"This water is so clean." He sighed. "Unlike other places." The beach was a mess. Every other lake had debris piling up. How did this place remain clean and pure?

"You like it here? Come here more often. I'm always here." She liked him around. He was nice and sweet and she could trust him. She tried not to sound too desperate.

Len just shrugged and took in the scenery once again. Although he did like taking long walks...sitting here and relaxing wasn't that bad. Rin was definitely a bonus too.

"Yeah. I noticed." He took walks around here. Rin probably didn't know, but he always saw her staring into the water. Just this time he decided to greet her.

"Well...I need to go." She hesitated. Maybe she could just forget about mom...or...not. "Bye."

Rin really didn't want to leave. She didn't know if she was going to have another chance to talk with Len. Maybe during school...but she wasn't looking forward to school. And she didn't want to waste time wanting school to come quicker.

"See you later."

She felt a small fluttering inside her as he said that. She gave him a small wave back and rushed back to her home with an inane grin that just didn't go away.

.

**Sorry I'm pretty bored.**


End file.
